Les observations de Paolo et Edgar
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Le Football Frontière International réunissait des footballeurs vraiment étranges. Voilà ce que se disaient Paolo et Edgar.
1. Paolo et Edgar

**J'ai retrouvé ça dans mes dossiers de fanfictions fourre-tout (vous comprenez l'utilité ?) et je me suis dit que, tant qu'à faire, autant ajuster un peu et poster en espérant que ça plaise. Donc je vous laisse avec ça et bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Evidemment, je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven, sinon j'aurais tellement ruiné cette superbe série avec mes idées débiles...**

* * *

Cher journal, cet après-midi, j'ai croisé Mark Evans dans le quartier Italien. Il avait un ballon de foot en main et sa tenue de gardien (il ne semblait jamais s'en séparer). Et, aux vues de ses éraflures et de ses gant usées, il devait sans doute revenir d'un entrainement spécial. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il peut prendre plaisir à arrêter un pneu qui fait deux fois sa taille mais j'ai croisé Nathan Swift l'autre jour et lui ait posé la question.

« Le pneu ? Tu devrais laisser tomber, m'a-t-il conseillé. C'est un truc qu'il tient de son grand-père. »

Cela veut dire que son grand-père aussi aimait frapper dans un pneu gigantesque ? Qu'importe combien Mark Evans est intriguant, les japonais sont assez étranges...

Paolo

* * *

Cher journal, je viens d'assister à un étrange spectacle, en me promenant dans le quartier japonais (bien que les joueurs d'Inazuma Japons n'en soient pas des modèles, la culture japonaise pouvait être très raffinée), quand j'ai aperçu le capitaine des Raimons sur un terrain de foot.

Mais, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire en écoutant Paolo (il semblerait que l'Italien s'intéresse beaucoup à cet étrange énergumène), Evans ne jouait pas seul cette fois. Ce n'était pas son équipe qui s'entrainait avec lui mais Hector Hélio, le capitaine des Petits-Géants. Aussi incroyables que cela puisse paraitre, on dirait des jumeaux.

Aussi bêtement passionné pour le foot l'un que l'autre.

Edgar

* * *

Cher journal, j'ai une question très importante. Est-ce qu'on peut mourir tuer par un pneu ? Parce que j'ai encore croisé Mark Evans et il continuait son entrainement avec un pneu. Je sais Nathan Swift et les autres membres d'Inazuma Japon ne s'inquiètent pas de ça parce qu'ils y sont habitué, mais je crains vraiment que Mark se fasse mal. Surtout que j'ai remarqué qu'il n'est pas le seul à faire cet entrainement particulier.

J'ai croisé le gardien des Petits Géants, Hector je-ne-sais-plus-son-nom. Et il faisait l'exact entrainement de Mark ! Est-ce que c'est un entrainement secret de gardien ? Car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai jamais vu aucun autre gardien faire un exercice si étrange pour s'améliorer. Je me demande si on devrait dire à Gigi de faire pareil ? Et surtout, s'il le fait, est-ce qu'en tant que capitaine de l'équipe je serai responsable s'il meurt ? Mais dans ce cas, si Mark meurt, il sera lui-même responsable de sa mort ? Il faudrait que je demande à Nathan...

Paolo.

* * *

Cher journal, aujourd'hui est un jour affreux. Non seulement j'ai eu le déplaisir de croiser Thiago Torres, le légendaire défenseur de l'équipe Les Empereurs. Comme prévu, c'est un sot, comme toute son équipe. Pas étonnant que les Knights of Queen, notre équipe, ait gagnée si facilement. Il a l'air bête comme ses pieds.

Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet principal. Parce qu'il y a deux autres raisons à mon mécontentement dans cette journée. Déjà, nous n'avions plus de thé. Et cela, c'est vraiment irrespectueux de la part des organisateurs du Football Frontière International. Ne savent-ils pas que les anglais boivent du thé tout le temps ? Oui, c'est cliché, et alors ? J'ai besoin de mon thé, c'est clair ? Le pire c'est qu'à la place, on m'a proposé du café. Du café ! Ils me prennent pour un mangeur de grenouille ou quoi ? Je refuse de boire une telle boisson ! Pendant qu'ils y sont, ils veuillent que j'aille à Paris dans un Café, c'est cela ? C'est n'importe quoi. _It's crazy_ !

Ah et sinon, j'ai croisé des membres d'Inazuma Japon. Ça, c'est la troisième raison de ma mauvaise humeur. Oh, ils n'ont rien de particulier pour me mettre en colère. En fait, ils ne m'ont même pas vu. Mais ils nous ont battus, donc ça suffit pour que je les déteste. Voilà.

Edgar.

* * *

Cher journal, sais-tu ce qu'est une _drama queen_ ? J'ai entendu Nathan Swift traité Edgar Partinus de _drama queen_ , mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Par contre, je sais que ce n'est pas un compliment : Nathan n'avait pas l'air joyeux en disant ça. D'ailleurs, je trouve que Nathan et Edgar Partinus se ressemblent beaucoup. Ils ont tous les deux des cheveux longs de la même couleur.

J'ai demandé à Nathan s'ils étaient de la même famille – on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'ils étaient orphelins et qu'on les a séparé en envoyant un dans une famille anglaise et l'autre dans une famille japonaise. Étrangement, Nathan à beaucoup pâlit et a failli s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. À un moment, on (les Inazuma Japons étaient là, ainsi que toutes les autres équipes, pour une réception) a vraiment cru qu'il risquait de mourir. Mais heureusement, un homme à barbe avec une casquette orange et des lunettes de soleil est venu l'aider.

Il a aussi crié un truc comme « ce n'est pas le moment de mourir gamin ! Tu pourras crever à la fin de ce tournoi, mais pas avant ! Pense au football et au ballon qui est ton ami ! » mais je ne pense pas que c'est vraiment ce qu'il a voulu dire. Enfin, je suppose...

En même temps, je n'ai pas vu le coach d'Inazuma Japon réagir quand Nathan s'étouffait. Et pourtant, il était là leur coach, en train de lire un livre. Il paraissait vraiment s'ennuyer...

Paolo.

* * *

Cher journal, penses-tu que je ressemble à Nathan Swift ? Je demande ça parce que, depuis des jours (au moins depuis l'affronte des Knights of Queen et de Inazuma Japon), on n'arrête pas de me demander si ce défenseur ne serait pas de ma famille. D'après les rumeurs, il serait mon frère cadet avec qui je vivais dans un orphelin quand j'étais tout petit. Nous aurions été séparé très tôt : lui envoyé au Japon et moi en Angleterre.

Et les gens s'étonnent que je les ignore complètement quand ils me disent ça. Comment veulent-ils que je réagisse face à une histoire si grotesque. A côté, l'hypothèse qu'il est mon cousin ou le fils caché d'un de mes parents est très logique. Mais toujours aussi ridicule.

Mes parents ne m'auraient jamais caché l'existence d'un supposer frère. N'est-ce pas ?

... Je crois que je devrais envoyer une lettre à mes parents. J'ai quelques questions à leur poser.

Edgar.

* * *

 **N/B : Voilà. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est juste un petit One-Shot sans prétention sur deux personnes que j'aime bien depuis que j'ai revu la saison 3 d'Inazuma Eleven. D'ailleurs je sais que beaucoup n'aiment pas Edgar, mais moi je l'adore ! Il est tellement imbu de lui-même qu'il en devient super drôle, un peu comme Byron Love. Je trouve que justement, ces deux-là se ressemblent beaucoup. Tiens, peut-être que je devrais écrire un truc sur Byron et Edgar ? Cela serait sans doute très drôle...**


	2. Byron et Nathan

**Salut tout le monde ! Après réflexions, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de faire une suite à cet O.S. Aussi parce qu'on me l'avait proposé de faire et que j'avais bien envie d'en faire une suite (oui, pratiquement un mois plus tard, et alors ?). Donc bonne lecture, cette fois avec deux autres points de vue ! Du coup, le titre perd un peu son sens, non ?**

 **Disclaimer : encore une fois, Inazuma Eleven n'est pas à moi. Vous avez vu combien ils sont bêtes les personnages quand c'est moi qui les utilise ? Ils sauraient même pas toucher un ballon de foot si je possédais Inazuma Eleven, donc heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas !**

* * *

Oh journal, mon beau journal, dis-moi qui est le plus beau ? ... Quoi, ce n'est pas ça la formule ? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas important ! Ce qui est important, c'est que c'est la fin du monde ! Oui, je sais, c'est mal dit et alors ? Je suis furieux, même si ça ne se remarque pas par mon écriture si raffinée et plaisante. Sais-tu pourquoi c'est la fin du monde ? Non ? Eh bien je ne te le dirais pas car je n'ai pas envie d'y revenir. Cela est assez horrible comme ça et j'ai l'impression que cette histoire me donne des cheveux blancs. ET JE NE PEUX PAS AVOIR DE CHEVEUX BLANCS, C'EST CLAIR ?

Byron

* * *

Cher journal, aujourd'hui est un très mauvais jour – ou peut-être un très bon jour, je n'en suis pas encore très certain. Est-ce que je devrais être content que nos anciens adversaires qui luttaient pour participer au FFI soient invités à l'île de Liocott ou me désolé que Byron, Bryce et Claude seront là ? Je ne sais pas vraiment... Déjà que j'ai assez de problème comme ça avec cet espèce d'anglais snobinard qu'on considère comme mon cousin, il n'y a vraiment pas besoin d'un trio d'écervelé prétentieux en plus !

Nathan

* * *

Cher journal, encore une fois, c'est bien moi le plus beau, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je refuse que, lors d'un concours de popularité des plus beaux participants au FFI (ceux recalés y compris) je sois derrière un anglais et son cousin japonais ! Déjà, je ne savais même pas que Nathan Swift était parenté à une quelconque famille anglaise et, franchement, j'y avais pas cru mais quand je suis arrivé à l'archipel de Liocott et que j'ai vu ce... scrogneugneux, j'ai tout de suite vu la ressemblance au niveau des cheveux ! Alors si ce maudit buveur de thé est populaire, ça veut dire que Nathan Swift l'est aussi. Et du coup... Cela me fait deux concurrents au titre de plus beau beau-gosse du Football Frontière International, et ça, ce n'est pas possible. LE PLUS BEAU, C'EST MOI !

Byron

* * *

Cher journal, je crois vraiment que Byron Love est devenu fou. Je l'ai vu écrire furieusement sur un journal comme s'il voulait le déchirer en criant « LE PLUS BEAU, C'EST MOI ! ». On aurait dit un dément. Je suis persuadé que le FFI, ça ne lui réussit pas. Le mal du pays sans doute.

D'ailleurs... Faudrait qu'on m'explique comment il est lui aussi au courant de la rumeur qui dit qu'Edgar Partinus est mon cousin ! Je ne suis pas apparenté à cet anglais snobinard, pourquoi personne ne le comprends ? Même Mark m'a dit « Oh, Nathan, mais c'est ton cousin là-bas ! ». Je sais que Mark n'est pas un génie, loin de là, mais on se connait depuis l'enfance. Comment il peut croire que ce type est mon cousin ?

Si cela continue, je vais me faire couper les cheveux. Ou alors une teinture, comme Sue me l'a proposée... Mais par contre, je ne les veux pas en roses, mes cheveux, qu'elle se mette ça en tête. Elle croit quoi ? Que je veux ressembler à Tori ou Hurley, moi ? N'importe quoi.

Nathan

* * *

Cher journal, tu vas être fier de moi. Vois-tu, pour célébrer la fin du FFI, il y eu un banquet, où tous les participants furent invités. Évidemment, les Dragon de Feu y sont allés. Et pendant que Claude et Bryce faisaient un carnage près du buffet et que notre capitaine, Changsu Choi, tentait de les arrêter, j'en ai profité pour aller voir du côté des Raimons. Enfin, des Inazuma Japan plutôt. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils aient gagné le FFI...

Bref, donc je suis allé les voir. Je n'avais absolument rien en particulier à leur dire – je les ai déjà vu bien assez de fois auparavant en trois saisons après tout ! – mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, mon concurrent direct, le buveur de thé, est souvent avec eux. Apparemment, cela ne l'affecte pas plus que ça d'avoir perdu contre eux. Même si c'est assez honteux de perdre contre Mark Evans et sa bande.

... Oui, j'ai souvent perdu contre eux, ET ALORS ? Pff, tu sais quoi, je ne vais pas te raconter la suite, tu m'as énervé, journal.

Byron

* * *

Cher journal, je viens de passer la soirée la plus étrange de toute ma vie. Non, il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire à première vue – Mark n'a pu rien faire de catastrophique puisque Paolo Bianchi à passer la soirée à discuter avec lui. Je jure que le capitaine d'Orphée à un problème avec Mark, il le suit partout. Encore pire qu'Hector Hélio ! D'ailleurs, je suis très content que le grand-père de Mark ne fut pas là.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, cette soirée fut très étrange. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec Claude Beacons et Bryce Whitingale qui se battaient près du buffet avant d'aller déranger Shawn et Axel, au sujet d'un soi-disant titre de meilleur duo de « Feu & Glace ». Non, je n'ai pas trop compris cette histoire, mais ça va, il n'y a pas de dégâts de ce côté puisque Shawn et Axel les ignoraient complètement et que finalement le capitaine des Dragons de Feu a réussi à empêcher à ses deux joueurs de faire une scène.

Non, le problème résidait dans le troisième énergumène de ce trio, Byron Love. Autant, le fait qu'il fasse sa diva ne m'aurait pas surpris, après tout il est assez imbus de lui-même, mais... mais ce fut assez étrange. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais il est venu vers notre groupe, comme s'il voulait nous parler, avant de se tourner vers Edgar. Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi Edgar était avec nous, lui aussi il a un gros problème avec Mark. Ils ont tous un problème avec Mark, ces joueurs du FFI.

J'admets que je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé quand ils ont commencé à discuter, ces deux-là. Au début, ça allait. Ils se lançaient juste des piques, du genre « Oh, tu as un œil sous tes cheveux, vraiment ? Mes excuses, je pensais que tu étais borgne ! » ou « Ah, donc tu es un garçon ? Excuses moi, je t'ai pris pour une princesse avec tes longs cheveux blonds. Tu connais Raiponce ? ». Là encore, ça allait. Mais après...

Est-ce normal qu'ils aient commencé à prendre des poses bizarres comme s'ils étaient des Power Rangers et qu'ils criaient des trucs comme « Technique de la beauté de la Déesse de l'Amour ! » et « Technique secrète de la galanterie anglaise ! ». Ils se sont crû dans Sailor Moon, c'est ça ? Et pourquoi ils ont commencé à se donner des surnoms de super héros comme Aphroditeman et Gentlemanman ? Oui, c'est très rechercher tout ça. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient commencer un combat pokémon. J'aurais très bien vu la scène :

« Byron l'Aphroditeman et Edgar le Gentlemanman se défient ! »

D'ailleurs, ils se sont insultés en nom de pokémon à un moment. Du coup Byron est un... _Jynx_ (je crois que c'est le nom anglais du pokémon parce que, du coup, je ne le connais pas) et Edgar est un Hiyakkie (là je l'ai reconnu, heureusement que Byron a dit le nom japonais et pas coréen de ce pokémon !).

Je crois qu'ils ont continué ainsi toute la soirée donc je ne m'étendrais pas dessus. Par contre, faudrait qu'on m'expliquer pourquoi ils voulaient se disputer. Je pense que c'est en lien avec le concours du plus beau participant du FFI mais il y a une chose qu'ils ne n'ont pas compris : c'est certain qu'aucun d'eux ne va gagner. Tout le monde sait qui va gagner, après tout...

Mais bon, on verra bien le résultat. Au pire, s'il y a le meurtre de Byron ou Edgar, on saura qu'il faut accuser l'autre.

Nathan

* * *

C'EST UNE TRAGÉDIE ! JE REFUSE QUE CELA SOIT LE CAS ! IL Y A EU UNE ERREUR DANS LES SONDAGES ! MÊME SI JE SUIS DEVANT LE BUVEUR DE THÉ, CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! JE REFUSE D'ÊTRE QUE TROISIÈME ! JE SUIS APHRODITE, DÉESSE DE LA BEAUTÉ ! J'AURAIS DU ÊTRE PREMIER !

Byron

* * *

Mmh, je crois que Byron est légèrement énervé. Je pense qu'il n'a pas apprécié de se retrouver que troisième dans le sondage de popularité des participants du FFI.

Mais tout le monde s'attendait à ce classement – sauf Byron et Edgar du coup, vu que j'ai cru entendre un cri très girly venant du quartier Anglais... – et cela n'a surpris personne que le joueur le plus apprécié par les fans soit Paolo Bianchi. Par contre, cela nous a tous surpris, au quartier japonais, d'apprendre que Shawn fut désigné en tant que deuxième plus beau joueur du FFI. Bon, il a fait le poli et l'humble mais je suis certain qu'il est très content d'être deuxième.

D'ailleurs, ça a porté un gros coup à l'ego d'Axel. Il pensait faire partie du top 3 du classement mais en fait il n'est que 6e derrière Mark qui est 5e, lui-même derrière Edgar Partinus. Mark est plus populaire qu'Axel. C'est... euh... Je pense sincèrement que c'est parce qu'il est capitaine de l'équipe. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Les gens connaissent Mark au moins ? Sans doute pas, sinon ils sauraient pourquoi il ne faut pas voter pour lui.

Nathan

* * *

Eh bien, cher journal, il semblerait que les Inazuma Japan soient très populaires. Il y a au moins quatre de leurs joueurs dans le top 10 du classement ! Non seulement ce Shawn Froste est le deuxième garçon le plus populaire, devant moi qui plus est, mais en plus juste derrière moi il y a Mark Evans en 5e, Axel Blaze en 6e et Nathan Swift en 8e. Comment font-ils pour être si demandé ?

De plus je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir que cet androgyne du nom de Byron Love – pff, quel nom... il est vraiment coréen ce type ? – ne soit que troisième, ou être outré qu'il soit juste devant moi ! La défaite à une étrange amertume dont je me passerai bien.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas... Paolo Bianchi, premier ? Franchement, ces fans sont aveugles. Ce tournoi c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi.

Edgar

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Oh, et pour la petite info, vous n'avez pas cherché, je vous évite de le faire : _Jynx_ est le nom anglais de _Lippoutou_ et _Hiyakkie_ est le nom japonais de _Flotoutan_. Je trouvais qu'il y avait une certaine ressemble entre ces pokémons et Byron et Edgar.**


End file.
